Our love as beautiful as the rainbow in the sky
by Zhechii
Summary: Written for Dokuga Contest The Spectrum Challenge. Falling in love is like a rainbow, colorful and full story behind the colors. As experienced by Sesshomaru, his life changed when he loves Kagome. A collection of Drabbles / One shots of expression of his love in a variety of colors such as red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. and Purple.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing_**

* * *

Title Series : Our love as beautiful as the rainbow in the sky

Title Chapter : Confession

Author : Zheilla

Prompt : For Dokuga Challenge _ The spectrum Challenge – Red

Genre : Romance/ General

Warning : AU, Modern Era

Rating : K+

A/N : Nothing

Pairings : Kagome / Sesshomaru

Summary : Not only did the colors of a rainbow look beautiful, but the colors of love were no less enchanting. Sesshomaru wants to express all his feelings to Kagome in the various colors of the rainbow: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Red color reminded him of Christmas, cold day for all the people but not him. Christmas was a memorable night for his bravery .

* * *

**_Confession_**

**_Prompt : Red_**

On Christmas Eve.

Sessomaru sat across from Kagome in a coffee cafe, playing with a glass of hot chocolate, not being able to do anything because on the outside of the cafe, the snow was piled thick and snow flakes fell suddenly in a rather urgent fluttering of the cold wind.

But inside was warm, Sesshomaru's attention was switching on the girl sitting in front of him, the red scarf around her neck and the way she sipped her drink calmly. He smiled gently.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kagome, she stared at Sesshomaru with inquisitive brown eyes.

"You look cute, Kagome," Sesshomaru said with a slightly teasing tone .

" Ple- please do not joke like that, Sesshomaru!" Kagome protested, a bright red blush blossoming across her face.

"No. I'm serious... I'm serious..." Sesshomaru silent for a moment, grabbed a napkin and his hand brushed her hand.

Touching the woman made him realize exactly what he wanted and that something was in front of him; he nodded to himself, it was the right decision. Kagome snapped out of her daze and retracted her hand, blushing heavily.

"We've been friends a long time, right, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, she nodded slowly.

"Today I have realized something is missing" he began again, conversationally. "Something I did not get over this friendship. You know what? "

Kagome shook her head, taking a sip of her warm drink slowly.

"It's you, Kagome."

She nearly choked on her drink in surprise as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"If you're not by my side, I think it's like plain blue, flat and never knowing, missing you is gray, I'm lonely... I look at you becoming close with other men, my eyes became dark and burning jealousy, wanted to kill all the men in this world, and forgetting you?"

The man tilted his head, it was the most he'd spoken ever since he met the woman before him, "To forget about you... it's like white, empty, no hope and no meaning to live on, and loving you ..." Sesshomaru paused, looking at his friend's reaction.

The girl leaning forward, her eyes sparkling. "And loving me?"

"Loving you is red," he replied, "fiery red"

Kagome was still not used to Sesshoumaru's sweet, almost cheesy words at all. She could once more feel the heat starting to creep onto her cheeks.

"ActualIy, I wanted to say it on Valentine's Day not Christmas eve but the desire to have you is far greater now and I do not want you to be seized first. Kagome, be mine! I know this is sudden but... "

"I've always liked you, Sesshomaru. I thought that you just think of me as a friend. I... I lo-l-love you t-too..." Kagome mumbled, stuttered and blushed heavily.

Sesshomaru smiled and switching seated beside her, whispering softly, "I love you, Kagome and I always will love you" He grasped her chin gently and tilted her face up towards his, capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

Now all she could see was red.

* * *

_**Confession**_

_**Prompt : The Spectrum Challenge _ Red**_

_**Words : 516**_

_**Thanks To My Beta Reader : Inuluvskags1**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer : I own nothing_**

* * *

Title Series : Our love as beautiful as the rainbow in the sky

Title Chapter : Sunset memories.

Author : Zheilla

Prompt : For Dokuga Challenge _ The spectrum Challenge – Orange

Genre : Romance/ Angst

Warning : AU, Modern Era.

Rating : K+

A/N : Nothing

Pairings : Kagome and Sesshomaru

Summary : Not only did the colors of a rainbow look beautiful, but the colors of love were no less enchanting. Sesshomaru wants to express all his feelings to Kagome in the various colors of the rainbow: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo and Violet. Kagome and Sesshomaru go to the beach to seen the beautiful sunset.

* * *

**_Sunset memories_**

"Sesshoumaru, Look! the sunset!" said Kagome, tracing a part of the vermilion colored clouds.

The silver haired man smiled, taking her hand and tracing the same part with her;

I always follow you closely.

Seagulls flew beneath the orange sky.

Salty wind blowing against the woman's ebony hair.

She did not care about it and rocked her feet on beach sand,

As she kept walking and left her footprints.

The sea waves did not forget to remove them.

He'll probably forget about the sunset easily;

He might have already forgotten the orange colored sky and seagulls.

Sesshomaru left on the beach with the consistency of quicksand,

He's already forgotten about sunset oh so easily;

He may forget the orange colored sky and seagulls.

Sesshomaru left on the beach with the consistency of quicksand,

Writing down a name...

The name would not forgotten by him for his entire lifetime.

K.A.G.O.M.E.

* * *

**_Sunset memories_**

**_Prompt : The Spectrum Challenge _ Orange_**

**_Words : 157_**

**_Thanks To My Beta Reader : Inuluvskags1_**


End file.
